


Day 165 - The shape of things to come

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [165]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Aging was something Sherlock had never thought about. Until he met John.</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 165 - The shape of things to come

Aging was something Sherlock had never thought about. Until he met John.

He had lived in the present, not in the past, not in the future. Both was futile. Therefore he had never given any thought to getting older. To being old. Until he met John.

Suddenly he dreaded the future. How could it ever compare to the now? To running around London, to leading and somehow following at the same time, to shared laughter in the kitchen and take-away on the sofa?

John would find a partner, get married, move on. He would not live this life until he was old and grey. He didn’t have to. He had other options. Sherlock didn’t.

Suddenly living in the past did not seem such a futile thing.

Then John kissed him and the future became exciting and frightening at the same time. Exciting because there was so much new to discover and frightening because John would still move on some day and it would be even worse.

And then John put a ring on his finger and promised him forever. And for the first time in his life Sherlock thought about the future and felt nothing but joy and peace.

He still lives very much in the now, but the future is no longer something to be afraid of but something bright.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'aging'.


End file.
